Et toi, théorie ou pratique ?
by Now-Chan
Summary: One-Shot sur la première fois de Ron et d'Hermione.   Ron taquine Hermione à propos de sa lecture, qui, pour une fois n'est plus seulement académique. Ou peut-être que si ?


_Précision habituelle : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment, ils sont la propriétés de ._

Sur l'histoire : Mon tout premier OS sur Harry Potter, pas très concluant, tout de même, je l'avoue. J'attends vos impressions, vos critiques, et tout ce qui va avec, ça peut sûrement m'aider à m'améliorer !

Bonne lecture !

**Et toi, théorie ou pratique ?**

Lorsque Ron entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il bouscula Hermione sans s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'elle se retourna en criant « Ron, fait attention, bon sang! » il ne se tourna pas vers elle, et ne s'excusa pas non plus, même vaguement. Elle pesta contre le roux, puis retourna à ses occupations. A vrai dire, Ron était dépassé. Sure que surprendre Harry, son meilleur ami et Drago Malefoy, son supposé « ennemi » en plein ébat il y avait de quoi. Non pas que la relation homosexuel le dérange vraiment, mais c'était Malefoy qui le gênait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, là, maintenant, ça y est c'était le grand amour alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours détestés avec Harry. Il se demandait même s'il n'essayait pas de se servir de lui, mais dans quel but ? Il décida de remettre ses suppositions à plus tard, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y réfléchir ce soir, il avait l'esprit trop encombré. Il se décida à monter dans son dortoir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, encore habillé, si bien qu'il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla plus tôt que Harry. Il descendit les escaliers, la tête encore dans le brouillard, et aperçut Hermione assise sur le canapé près de la cheminé en train de lire un livre, les jambes replié près d'elle. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour 'Mione, dit-il en déposant un bisou sur le haut de sa tête.

- Salut Ron. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui.

- Hum, Harry m'a demandé de te parler, fit-elle plutôt embarrassée, Tu sais, il est gêné que tu l'ai appris comme ça, il comptait te le dire, mais il ne savait pas comment tu réagirais.

- Pourquoi il te l'a dit à toi ? Grogna le roux.

- Parce que je suis une fille et que je suis sa meilleure amie, aussi, répondit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

- Et alors, en quoi le fait que tu sois un fille...

- Ron, je suis plus compréhensive que toi sur un sujet comme celui-ci, le sentimentale c'est pas trop ton fort, non ? Coupa t-elle.

- J'ai aucun problème avec ça. S'il veux s'envoyer en l'air avec Malefoy, il fait ce qu'il veux.

- Bien, objecta-t-elle en souriant.

Un silence s'en suivit, Hermione replongeait dans son livre et Ron, qui avait un peu de retard sur ces devoirs, sortit du parchemin, de l'encre et se mit à écrire.  
>Environs une demi heure après, la salle fut presque rempli d'élèves et le roux se décida à aller, en compagnie d'Hermione, dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Et quelques temps après Harry les rejoignaient, Ron était rouge, mais il se décida à contenir sa gène et de faire un signe de main à Harry en lui montrant de venir s'assoir.<p>

- Je... euh, Ron, je suis vraiment désolé que tu l'ai... Tenta Harry

- Je sais, c'est pas grave, vieux.

- Mais je suis gay ! Lanca t-il, interloqué.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Euh, et bien, je pensais que...

- Que je ne te parlerais plus, que j'étais intolérant ?

- Non, pas intolérant, répondit Harry.

- Un peu bête ? Fit Hermione, en souriant à Ron l'air taquin.

- J'aurais pas trouver mieux, merci Mione.

- A ton service Ronald.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit à Harry.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est un bon coup, parce que quand même, Drago Malefoy...

- Tu n'imagine même pas, rigola-t-il.

La cloche qui sonnait le début des cours sonna, et Ron suivit Harry pour leur cours de potion. Sur le chemin, Harry rayonnait, il était comme libéré d'un énorme poids, ce dont Ron se réjouit.

- Tu sais Ron, tu devrais vraiment essayer avec Hermione... Je suis sûre qu'elle attends que ça.

- Je sais pas... Elle m'intimide, j'ose pas vraiment. Tu comprends, elle est sortit avec Krum alors à côté je suppose que j'aurais l'air un peu... fade.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Vous vous connaissez bien, et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous tournez autours, sérieusement, ça crève les yeux à tout le monde, tu sais que tu lui plait, arrête de jouer, Ron.

- Je ne joue pas, elle m'intimide je te dis !

- Oui, oui, je te crois, dit Harry en riant.

En dehors de Neville qui avait fait tomber sa mixture par terre, le cours se passa plutôt bien. Ron songeait à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, mais il ne voulait pas reconnaître que son meilleur ami avait raison, mais il s'empêchait d'y pensé car il avait un peu peur de prendre confiance en lui plus qu'il ne devrait.  
>Après le diner, Ron alla faire une ronde puis retourna dans la salle commune vers minuit. Il restait encore quelques élèves, mais la pièce était plutôt vide. Et comme le matin-même, Hermione était assise sur le canapé dans la même position, en train de lire.<p>

- Tu étais où au diner, on t'as pas vu, lui demanda-t-il.

- J'avais pas faim, je suis allez à la bibliothèque.

- Ah, d'accord.

Il s'installa près d'elle, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- C'est quoi le livre ? Il a l'air énorme !

- Un livre de littérature. J'avais envie de lire autre chose que des livres de magie.

- Même quand tu n'étudies pas, tu lies... Comment tu fais ça? Soupira t-il.

- On aime ou on aime pas Ron, mais croit-moi, si tu t'y mettais un peu, je suis sûre que tu t'améliorerais, en magie en tout cas. La théorie est aussi importante que le pratique, tu sais.

- Peut-être...

Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux de Ron, qui le caressa machinalement. Il essayait d'écouter les battement de cœur d'Hermione tout en évaluant les siens, qui s'accéléraient dès qu'il laissait son imagination s'évader, en pensant qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il touchait très délicatement sa cuisse tandis qu'il l'a sentait qu'elle rougissait de plaisir sous ses assaut langoureux.  
>Il fut ramené à la réalité quand Harry s'assit juste à côté de lui qui souriait devant l'air quasi-béhat qu'affichait Ron.<p>

- Bah alors mon vieux, tu rêves? Murmura le brun.

- Un tout petit peu, oui.

- S'il vous plait, je lis, fit Hermione.

- Et tu lis quoi?, demanda Harry.

- Un livre.

- Noooon, sérieusement ?. Mais quoi comme livre ? Ah, à en juger sur la couverture, un livre à l'eau de rose, non ?

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai des fantasmes, dit-elle l'air coquin.

- Voyons, Hermione, que cela signifie-t-il ? Répliqua t-il, hilare.

- Que moi aussi, j'aimerais bien m'envoyer en l'air.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, même Ron, qui tentait chasser les soudaines images qui envahissaient son esprit. La salle se vida, et Harry baillait de plus en plus.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, à demain !

- A demain, lancèrent Ron et Hermione.

Ils se turent, jusqu'à ce que Ron se décide tout de même à parler.

- Un livre à l'eau de rose, hein ?

- Oui, enfin, pas exactement.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, je dirais qu'il y a pas mal de passage qui ferait rougir n'importe qui.

- Ah oui ? Ah, je comprends maintenant « la théorie est aussi importante que la pratique », hein ?

- Ron ! Lança-t-elle, hilare en lui frappant gentillement la jambe.

- Quoi, tu l'a dit toi-même, non ? Répliqua-t-il, taquin, en prenant la main d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de continuer à le frapper.

Oui, mais bon... Je suis plus théorie que pratique.  
>Par contre, Harry...<p>

- Oui, lui il est pour la pratique ! S'exclama-t-elle, il n'y a que toi qui n'est ni théorie ni pratique.

- Je peux toujours demander aux deux professeurs qui me serve de meilleurs amis.

- Je doute que Harry puisse t'aider, tu comprends, il donne des cours à Drago, alors...

- Il ne reste que toi, alors ? Tu vas me faire étudier la théorie alors ? Fit-il, en faisait le surexcité.

- Ron, écoute, je... euh, tu sais, on se connait depuis longtemps... et il y a un moment que...

Elle baissa la tête, rouge et incapable de terminer sa phrase tellement la gène la dominait. Ron ne répondait pas, attendant toujours mais Hermione se leva, décidée à partir après s'être ridiculisé mais finalement il lui attrapa le bras, la faisant basculer sur ses jambes, d'où Pattenrond était parti.

- D'accord, on va se mettre à la pratique, murmura-t-il.

Et avant qu'elle ne réalise quoi que ce soit, leur lèvres s'étaient rencontrés et Hermione sentait une sensation de bien-être la parcourir tout entière. Elle se releva légèrement, séparant leur lèvres, pour se mettre à califourchon sur Ron qui semblait très content de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, ils étaient tout deux plus confiant et se laissèrent donc aller. Hermione fut plus directe et leur langues ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrés elles-aussi. Les mains de Ron courraient tantôt sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, tantôt sur ses fesses, au plus grands plaisir de celle-ci.  
>Hermione quand à elle, glissait ses mains à travers les cheveux du garçon en remuant très légèrement le bassin ce qui l'a stimulait et visiblement, Ron aussi.<p>

- Tu veux pas allez prendre un bain ? Demanda-t-elle, la salle de bain des préfets est spacieuse, non ?

Il acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas mettre Hermione mal-à-l'aise, alors il se mit derrière elle, une fois debout, et l'attrapa par la taille tout en lui embrassant la nuque.  
>Mais visiblement Hermione n'étais absolument pas embarrassée, elle semblait pressée. Il quittèrent la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain,. Une fois la porte fermé à clef, Ron alla ouvrir les robinet, et laissa l'eau coulé à l'intérieur du bassin alors qu'Hermione sortait des serviettes, peignoirs et qu'elle s'empara d'une bouteille de savon parfumé d'où s'échappait une odeur fraiche et revigorante et en versa dans le bassin.<br>Après avoir posé la bouteille, Hermione se releva et sentit Ron l'a pressée vers le mur, et l'y plaquer. Ils s'embrassèrent et Hermione sentit que Ron hésitait: Il tenait le bas de son chemisier et passait parfois sa main dessous pour la retirer presque aussitôt.

- Ron, détend-toi un peu, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu devais enlever des vêtements à une nana quand même.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione, mais Lavande et toi, c'est pas la même chose.

- Comment ça ?

Il hésita un peu.

- Je n'aimait pas Lavande.

Hermione sentit son désir augmenter d'un cran face au sous-entendu, et lui lança un regard qui en dit long sur ses envies et elle déboutonna elle-même sa chemise sous le regard pressant de Ron qui sentit son entre-jambe soudainement _très_compressé. Elle fit glisser le linge au sol et Ron prit le relai en enlevant la jupe d'Hermione tout en embrassant le cou de sa partenaire, mordillant ici et là, et en suçotant par endroit. La jeune femme retira le pull Gryffondor de Ron, et sa chemise révélant alors la musculature du roux qu'Hermione s'empressa de toucher tandis que le roux dégrafait son soutient gorge qui retenait sa poitrine ferme et généreuse. Il retira son pantalon, s'agenouilla et embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de la Gryffondor en faisant glisser son dernier sous-vêtement, dévoilant l'intimité de sa partenaire. Il se releva et l'embrassa tout en remuant son majeur sur son clitoris, la faisant gémir et haleter. Elle perdait presque pieds, mais se ressaisit et attrapa le boxer du roux en s'agenouillant à son tour. Tout en caressant l'intimité du jeune homme, elle léchait sa verge ce qui lui arracha un râle de plaisir et elle le pris en bouche en faisant des va-et-viens.

- Remonte là, Mione, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents pour se contenir.

Elle se remit debout, et Ron se mit à reculer en direction du bassin. Il laissa Hermione rentrer dedans avant lui et y entra lui aussi. Hermione était face au rebords du bassin et Ron se mit derrière elle et repassa une nouvelle fois un doigt sur son clitoris en le remuant et en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, puis il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, sentit qu'elle se cambrait de plaisir, et en introduisit un deuxième. Elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort et Ron sentait son désir augmenté considérablement.

- Ron, je veux plus, gémit-elle.

- Tu es vraiment sûre ?

- Plus que certaine, dit-elle en se retournant, viens.

Elle sortit du bassin suivit de très près par Ron qui l'installa sur l'un des lavabo. Il rapprocha son membre à l'entré de l'intimité d'Hermione, l'a regarda et hésita un peu. Il n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais il savait que c'était un passage obligé alors il se fit le plus doux possible et entra très délicatement en elle, ressortit doucement, et rentra de nouveau. Hermione sentit la douleur fuser, et grimaça de douleur. Le roux embrassa son front, sa paupière, en s'excusant et finit par embrasser ses lèvres délicatement, et entama des léger va-et-viens et luttait pour se contenir ce qui accentuait son plaisir.  
>Puis il sentit que sa partenaire se détendait et donna de plus gros coups de bassin, pour finir dans un échange plus sauvage. Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de Ron et griffa son dos et lui, tenait fermement ses fesses. Haletante, en sueur — à l'instar de Ron — et proche de l'extase, Hermione chuchota le prénom de son partenaire. Ils s'embrassèrent et se regardèrent jusqu'au moment de l'orgasme.<br>Ils restèrent un petit moment dans la même position, toujours lié, pour reprendre leur esprits. Ron se retira de la jeune femme et fit descendre Hermione du lavabo.

- Je sais pas toi, fit Ron, mais moi j'ai bien envie d'une baignade.

- Je suis partante.

Ils retournèrent dans l'immense bassin, et Ron se mit à nager jusqu'au milieu du bassin. Hermione, elle, restait près du bord, ne sachant pas nager. Le roux se rapprocha d'elle et la souleva et se déplaça dans le bassin.

- Ron, tu sais que je suis pas très à l'aise dans l'eau.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il en touchant son nez avec le sien, tu crois quand même pas que je vais te lâcher et que je te laisserais à te démerder ?

- Non, je sais.

Il l'embrassa doucement, et sourit lorsqu'Hermione lui mordilla la lèvre.

- Franchement, tu devrais laisser tomber plus souvent la théorie pour la pratique, dit-il en rigolant.

- Seulement si tu es mon élève.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Critiquez !:D


End file.
